dwaifandomcom-20200214-history
Autoania
Autoania is one of the countries that resides in the 1st plane of Dwaia. It's quite a small country but a lot of shit goes down within it. A lot of stupid shit. Geopolitical Structure Autoania is divided into counties which were chosen based on how the general conditions deteriorate into more chaotic states get as you move closer to the epicenter, of which 4 were distinguished and named. From the outermost in these include; Exoshire, Anarchoshire, the Thunderdome and the Nullands. Exoshire Exoshire derives it's name from 'Exo', meaning "outer" and 'Shire', meaning "county" because it resides around the perimeter of Autoania. On a map it forms a ring. As the furthermost county away from the epicenter, Exoshire experiences some of the tamest conditions the country has to offer which has been really convenient for you know, life, civilization and such. There are many towns within Exoshire that stay at their own distances away from the epicenter of the country, trying to strike the balance between safety and economic prosperity; some stay well away but don't really grow that much while others are more willing to risk living in the harsher conditions for better gains. *Bezzington *Boaruth *Dartworth *Eightington - Upcoming town that might become the new capital, considered to be Sevington 2, or Sevington +1. *Knebworth - Xzyckon and Xanthar live here. *Northscoop - The only american styled town in Autoania. Hmm weird... *okaythisisepic No what the fuck is this doing here?! *Opeldene *Polythorpe *Rotwood - Formally known as Helgan, has since been abandoned. *Ruxmoore - Oxygen and Acetylene live here. *Sevington - A long lost town that used to be the capital. Most in land town yet. *Tetchin - Currently the capital of Autoania. *Vunsmuth The capital of Autoania is decided based on population, surface area and economic output. Should two towns actually tie with one another a giant dice is kicked through a flaming hoop using a police car. Over the decades towns have lost and gained this title. Sevington was once the capital of Autoania until it was destroyed by strong memestorms due to it's location as the furthest in land town to date, so the title was conceded to the current holder - Tetchin which at the time was the second biggest town. There are also a few places within Autoania which have manifested abnormally. These are places which are caused by events or phases brewing within Autoania's depths, they are usually situated further in land than what is considered safe and most are spawns from that one time Yokosmak poured out of a weird hole in the fabric of space time and tried to consume the universe. You know, the usual stuff. *Animuspaget - Thought to be an entity spawner, has since succumb to lack of maintenance. *Bloodthorn - Formally under the control of Yokosmak, has since been restored. *Kirottu Lusikka - Translates to "Cursed Spoon", thought to be the capital at the time, has since succumb to lack of maintenance. *Odiosopiza - Thought to be an entity spawner, loosely translates to "Hateful Pizza", has since succumb to lack of maintenance. *Waspawn Anarchoshire Anarchoshire is a barren wasteland with a surface that has been perturbed beyond recognition from the constant bombardment of new shitposts manifesting. Every time Xzyckon returns from a trip to Anarchoshire he always says that it's grown a new face. The weather over there is actually really calm and is only once you stumble across a memestorm where it gets chaotic. Anarchoshire is also the home to Autoania's only volcano - Mt. Lakupiippu. Mt. Lakupiippu Mt. Lakupiippu is an active volcano located within Anarchoshire and is constantly overflowing sewage with occasional eruptions that are caused by intense shitposting. Mt. Lakupiippu is different to all other volcanoes in that it does not erupt lava but instead waste produce; runny basalt lava comes in the form of sewage, hard rocky rholite lava is instead solid waste products including fat burgs, aluminum cans, plastic bottles, other materialistic waste, food waste, medical waste etc and pyroclastic flows are instead composed of nauseous chemicals which are associated with waste produce as well as microscopic shavings of waste material. The other unusual property of Mt. Lakupiippu is that it does not rely on any normal geological features which would otherwise make a volcano possible in such a location such as nearby plate tectonics or hotspots. It seems that Mt. Lakupiippu's eruptions are solely dependent on the amount of shitposting that is happening across Autoania. Mt. Lakupiippu has undergone several eruptions in it's past, each being the result of intense shitposting and chaos happening across the lands. Here are the more notable ones: * Eruption of June 2017 "Finnish Xzyckon Incident"; after which the volcano's name would be later coined, this is also when Finnish Xzyckon was created. * Eruption of April 2018 "The Banos Incident"; thought to be a precursor of the eruption of May 2018. * Eruption of May 2018 "Pareidolic Hell"; a hellish demon called Yokosmak claims the inner depths of Autoania, resulting in the local car ecology migrating outwards to the outskirts. Mt. Lakupiippu got it's name from Finnish Xzyckon when he first came out of the crater and shouted the name before devolving into incoherent screaming. He, like very few, share the same immunity from the environment just like Handa Biggs and gremscro big hands. The Thunderdome The Thunderdome is a dense hurricane like cloud system that is constantly rotating around the epicenter of Autoania. Basically, I'm monkey it's a little slice of Jupiter. This wall of meteorological menstruation divides the boarder between Anarchoshire and the Nullands. This is where the weather is at it's worst with 90% of all lightning strikes produced within Autoania happening within the Thunderdome. It is also where most of Autoania's thunderstorm systems are formed, with some being ejected from the system to then move out into Anarchoshire where they are then turned into memestorms. The only life here are extremophiles and entities in their spiritual form. Memestorms Thunderstorm systems within the Thunderdome are sometimes ejected due to centrifugal forces where they are then transformed into memestorms as they drift further and further away from their origin until they dissipate, usually around Exoshire. They can be quite dangerous depending on what manifests within them but are fortunately easy to avoid due to the loud noises that they frequently produce. So far they have been known to; *Play audio from up to 130 dBz, usually in the form of micspam, incoherent screaming and other such ear rape. Can also come in the form of structured audio, these include short soundbites. *Rain various objects. Memestorms are heavily influenced by what phase Autoania is going through and so will manifest things in theme with them. The Nullands And now we come to the Nullands, the epicenter of Autoania. A place where even space and time start to degrade resulting in constant lag spikes, frame drops, garbage tps and chunk errors which make the lands a suicidal place to try to cross. This is because unlike in a normal game where lag happens across the entire universe or is just localised around one character, here it occurs in random places which means that any physical objects with any sort of momentum are literally torn apart as different regions of said object's volume will be moving at different rates. The only known entities able to pass through the Nullands are gremscro big hands and Yokosmak, maybe Azai as well but idk. Life Despite the unforgiving landscape life is still able to sustain itself here, although technological based life has a much easier time than biological life since nature tends to decay into trash anyways. Micro-organisms and nano-machines thrive foremost with the only advanced lifeforms such as Handa Biggs and the sentient vehicles that make up the car ecology being able to roam freely across the lands. The majority of the wildlife that is native to Autoania are autonomous machines which usually take on the form of heavy plant vehicles such as landfill compactors, diggers/excavators, grabber cranes and forklift/reach trucks. These machines have been systematically forming and clearing up landfill sites for decades now which has kept the expansion of Autoania at it's stable equilibrium. There are also big swarms of seagulls and other scavenger birds that migrate to Autoania in short bursts, feeding on any small bits of food waste left strewn around that they can find. Some of them die as a result of the toxic environment or leave with medical problems. Meme Economy Autoania propagates it's memes just like a star does with it's interior heat. However instead of light waves bouncing off of densely packed matter, in this case memes first manifest within Anarchoshire and are then pushed outwards as they infest the thunderstorm systems that break away from the Thunderdome. People have known this for a long time and so have tried to exploit this fact, resulting in the outskirts being populated. Because of the way these memes propagate across the lands, people are able to harvest them from the outskirts. This is what makes the meme economy across Dwaia so rich. However there is a catch... Due to the fundamental fact that trash decays into tech and because you can't get something out of a system without putting something into it, Autoania cannot sustain itself on it's own indefinitely and so has to be topped up. This is why all of the trash that Dwaia produces ends up here, to renew the lands so that the meme economy doesn't collapse, as well as being a convenient way of getting rid of trash. People from the outskirts also have to transport this trash to inner depths, within Anarchoshire for it to be registered into the system. These people are known as Trashmen, they eat all of the gaaarbage. They transport new waste imported from across Dwaia to the inner counties of Autoania. Of course, it isn't always possible to achieve this and some of the radical changes that have happened in the past have prevented the trashmen from doing their jobs. Autoania is going through one of these phases right now, known as Yokosmak's Reign. Due to the nature of this job, most trashmen possess mechanical avatars. Soundbytes 1 MINUTE AND 12 SECONDS OF FUCK Ambient sound of Autoania. Free Tinnitus Ambient sound of Autoania. Italian with Autism Manifestation from the Het Gut phase. SAATANA EGG Manifestation from the Turmion. The Heat Death of the Universe Ambient sound of Autoania. When you shit into the high end of the Electromagnetic Spectrum Ambient sound of Autoania. Category:Autoania Category:Autism Category:Countries Category:Locations